Remember Me Forever
by Yuushi-chan
Summary: Rin eagerly awaits Lord Sesshomaru's return. Rated M for later Chapters. Rin x Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Rin stroked her hand down the magnificent silk of the new kimono. The pale pink color reminded her of the cherry blossoms in spring. The silver birds bringing to mind the morning larks. Lord Sesshomaru had brought her three kimonos this visit, but the pink one was too long for her when she held it up to her frame._

" _Lord Sesshomaru," Rin began. "It's beautiful, but it seems to be a bit large for me."_

" _Rin," Sesshomaru spoke, slightly shifting his eyes to look at her. "I have some business to attend to. I regret I will miss our next visit. I may be gone for some time."_

" _I see," Rin said lowering her face to stare at her feet now covered in pink silk. "Then I shall eagerly await your return!" She looked at his face and grinned._

" _Be a good girl," Sesshomaru stated as he exited the hut._

 _By the time Rin made her way to the door, Sesshomaru was already too far away._

" _Please don't forget about me," Rin whispered to no one._

That had been five years ago. Rin, now a tall and slender eighteen year old, sat in the hut she had once shared with the priestess Kaede. She stoked the fire as the tea kettle began to boil. Night has descended upon the village mere hours ago, but the young woman felt no urge to sleep. Instead, she made tea to enjoy her own company. Kaede had passed just over a year ago and left the hut to Rin. The old priestess' belongings were divided amongst Rin and Kagome.

Rin sipped her tea listening to the gentle breeze rustling the trees and the crickets singing their nightly song. Spring had come to the village bringing with it the sweet scent of flowers and the warm air of the changing seasons.

The young woman eyed the pink kimono she received from Lord Sesshomaru at the age of thirteen. She was finally tall enough to not trip on the hem of the beautiful silk. Her body had filled out and the garment hugged her curves in ways that had all the men in the village turning their eyes to her. Many men asked for her hand in marriage, but she had turned them all down stating that her heart already belonged to someone else. It hadn't taken long for them to put two and two together. Once they realized Rin was referring to the dog demon, the whispers and side glances began. The women in the village were even more critical. Their hushed voices often made it to Rin's ears. Demeaning words, rumors of indecent acts. But Rin was tough. She never much cared for humans. Though many turned their backs to her when she was around, Rin did manage to have at least one friend in the village who was not InuYasha or Kagome.

Kimiko was a strange girl, an outcast like Rin. The two girls had bonded not long after Sesshomaru left Rin the care of Kaede. Kimiko grew up in the village, but when her parents were taken by fever she was left to fend for herself. During her roughest years, Kimiko resorted to stealing to survive. As a result, the girl was missing three fingers on her right hand as punishment for getting caught.

Rin thought of her friend as she placed her empty tea cup in the bin she used for dirty dishes. Kimiko often met with her for tea and conversation. She may not have understood Rin's fascination with the dog demon, but she didn't shy away from her for it. Rin was grateful for a confidant. Kagome was nice to talk to as well, but Rin felt she was too judgmental at times.

Rin sighed. She would do to the river tomorrow to clean her dishes. For now, she threw sand on the fire to snuff it out. She stretched and exhaled loudly as she exited the hut to check the perimeter one last time for the night. Her eyes always scanned the tree line hoping to see Lord Sesshomaru arriving, but it was the same every night. Darkness and the faint outline of trees under the light of the moon met her eyes. She thought of her life before she was left in Kaede's care. Adventures awaited her every day. She was surrounded by her favorite people, Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken. She had always enjoyed Ah-Un's company as well. Now, life was boring. Wake up, clean the hut, tend to the garden, check in with Kagome, avoid most interactions with the villagers who would never understand her, cook dinner, and go to bed. The same every day. She missed travelling all over the world, never staying in one place too long. She was restless and more alone than ever. Without Lord Sesshomaru the world seemed a lot less colorful.

Rin looked back to the tree line one last time before stepping inside, "I hope you have not forgotten about me, Lord Sesshomaru." Settling onto her sleeping mat, she closed her eyes and tried to drown out any sound she could, but sleep still did not come easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rin knelt in the garden, the early sun running its long hands across her face. Like most nights, she hadn't slept well. She tossed and turned as the early birds began to chirp and sing. So, Rin had enough and got up to begin her routine. She knew at this time in the morning no one would be near the pond past the tree line. She gathered her clothing for the day, a cloth to wash with and a cloth to dry with. She was able to bathe at her leisure without any threats of peeking Toms or wandering animals. Rin had decided to wear the pink silk kimono since Lord Sesshomaru was on her mind more than usual these past few days. She had dried herself, loosely braided her long black hair, and tied the kimono around herself securing the midnight blue obi around her waist.

By the time she returned to the hut, the sun was just peeking through the trees. She placed her soiled clothing and washing cloths near the dish bin. She gave herself a mental reminder to visit the river this afternoon to clean dishes and wash laundry. As she knelt in the garden, Rin noticed a few herbs were ready to be harvested as well as a few small fruits from the bushes that grew along the east side of the hut. She found her small basket lying near the far end of the garden and got to work plucking berries.

"These would make a wonderful sweet dish to go with tea," Rin thought. "Maybe I could invite Kimiko for the evening."

When the basket was half full, Rin brought it inside and poured the red and purple berries into a bowl. She exited back into the garden, noticing the voices of awakened villagers nearby. The sun was finally above the tree line. It shined like a beacon on the land coaxing everyone out of bed to begin the day. She got back to work now harvesting the herbs. Kaede had taught her how to properly cut the leaves so the plant would continue to grow throughout the season.

By the time Rin finished collecting from the garden, Kagome was bouncing over to the young girl's hut. Kagome, now twenty-five, was the happy wife of Inuyasha and a proud mother of one.

"Rin!" Kagome called as she approached.

As Rin placed the basket of herbs near her preparation table, Kagome entered the doorway.

"Rin, how long have you been up and about?" Kagome asked.

"Since before the sun came up," she answered as if it was nothing strange.

Kagome made a face that suggested her aversion to mornings. "Have you eaten yet?"

"I have not," Rin said kneeling at the prep table to begin bundling the leaves.

"The herbs can wait," the older woman huffed. "Come join us for breakfast. We haven't spoken in a while; I'd like to know how you're doing."

I'm doing just fine, Kagome," Rin told the woman turning her back to her. "I've been keeping busy. Nothing new."

"Oh, come on, Rin!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "Just humor me, okay?"

Rin sighed and placed the first bundle of herbs to the side. "Fine." The young woman stood, dusted off her knees and motioned to Kagome that she would follow.

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't live too far from Rin, and the walk was quick. The smell of delicious food wafted to Rin's nose. Her stomach growled loudly and Kagome giggled.

"I'm back!" Kagome called to Inuyasha. "Rin came for breakfast."

As the women entered the home, Rin saw the half demon sitting cross legged at the table, his three year old son in his lap. The boy was an interesting mix of his father and mother sporting silver hair and blue eyes. Being only one quarter demon, the child had human ears, and sharp elongated fangs.

The boy smiled at the return of his mother and scrambled out of his father's lap to run to her. Kagome welcomed him with open arms, pulling him up into a hug and then settling him at her hip.

"Good morning, Ichirou," Kagome cooed to the boy.

"Morning, Mama," Ichirou answered with a high pitched voice. Upon seeing their guest, the boy's eyes widened as he gleefully yelled, "Rin!"

Rin waved and smiled at the small boy. Every so often, Kagome and Inuyasha asked if she could watch their son for the afternoon or evening. Rin always agreed enjoying the child's company. He was silly and energetic most of the time, but also wanted to know about things that were well beyond his years. Rin knew some topics were off limits, but for the most part she answered any questions he had. Her favorite conversations were when he requested bedtime stories with action and adventure. Rin loved recalling the exploits she had with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken. She edited the extremely gory parts of the stories, and stuck to the main idea that Lord Sesshomaru was an amazing demon and fought like no other. He was always the hero in her stories and Ichirou loved them! When Inuyasha found out that Rin was filling his son's head with the great deeds of his half-brother, there had been an argument blown out of proportion. Kagome hadn't minded the stories, knowing that Ichirou would listen to any tale that involved swords and demon slaying, but Inuyasha's pride was knocked down a few pegs at his son's mentions of Sesshomaru.

"The food is gettin' cold," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Dig in."

Inuyasha wasted no time grabbing his favorites off the table before the women and Ichirou were seated. Rin knew the half-demon loved Kagome's cooking and he would often eat half the spread before anyone else finished their first helping.

Rin helped herself to a bowl of rice and some of the fluffy eggs Kagome prepared called an omelet. She also took a stick of cooked fish and laid it before her on the table so Inuyasha wouldn't think about taking all of it.

Kagome fixed some food for herself and let it sit in front of her as she fed Ichirou. The boy was like his father. He loved his mother's cooking and had a hearty appetite.

"So, Rin," Inuyasha said between bites. "You heard anything from Sesshomaru yet?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped.

"What?" Inuyasha asked clueless. "I was just wondering. She's been waiting five years. How much longer should she wait for his stupid ass to come back?"

Rin usually bit her tongue and smiled. She knew getting into an argument with Inuyasha never ended well. But today she had enough. She was losing sleep over the same thoughts and she wouldn't let Inuyasha be the one to call her out.

Rin slammed her bowl on the table and growled at the half-demon, "I am sitting right here!"

Inuyasha's eyes were the size of saucers at her outburst. Ichirou's lip began to quiver. He hated when anybody started yelling.

Rin stood from the table, and bowed to Kagome, "thank you for the meal." She stormed out leaving a half-eaten meal, a crying child, and a screaming Kagome in her wake. She was so angry she just kept walking. She made it to the tree line, exhaled hard and marched into the forest. She needed to calm down.

Rin found a small alcove near the river where she usually did her washing and sat down heavily. She felt terrible about her outburst, but Inuyasha had pushed all the right buttons to set her off. Before she knew it she had pulled her knees into her chest and cried.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you? Why have you not come back?" Rin thought to herself.

In the height of her tears, she failed to notice the large presence approaching from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rin awoke suddenly. She sat up and noted that nothing seemed out of place in her hut. The sun was fully risen, a few rays shining at the entrance to her home. Rin rubber her eyes and stretched as she stood from her sleeping mat.

She exited the hut to see none other than Lord Sesshomaru leaning against a trunk at the forest line. Excitement rushed to her chest.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted not being able to contain her grin. She ran toward him, but stopped suddenly at the sharp pain in the back of her neck. She turned around to see if something was behind her, but there was nothing. The landscape had changed. There was no hut, just an open field filled with flowers. Confusion made her eyes squint. She turned back to where she had seen Sesshomaru, but the forest was also gone. She was now standing at the edge of a cliff.

"How did I get here?" Rin asked aloud.

"You walked of course. Silly girl," spoke a familiar voice.

She turned back to the open field too see Jaken waddling toward her. "Master Jaken! It is good to see you!" Rin smiled.

Jaken did not answer. He walked right past her and off the edge of the cliff.

Rin gasped, "Master Jaken!" But he didn't fall. It was as if he was walking on an invisible bridge. Jaken was now half way across the ravine. He stopped and turned to glare at her.

"Hurry up, Rin! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Yes, of course," Rin said staring at the void before her. She began to run after Jaken, but she didn't float as he did. She fell into the blackness, her breath hitching in her chest before crying out in fear. She shut her eyes tightly waiting for impact, but it never came.

Rin opened her eyes to find herself sitting at the bottom of the ravine, very little light filtering in from above. She was still getting her bearings when a pair of blood red eyes shined ahead of her. Fear paralyzed her momentarily.

Rin stood and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction away from the glowing eyes and deafening growls. Through it all she felt the same pain in her neck as before, growing stronger, making her legs turn to lead. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears. She turned to glance at what was chasing her and her eyes stung with tears. Lord Sesshomaru was racing after her, his eyes red and pupils dilated to a dark teal. He elongated fangs and claws at to ready.

Her head felt like to was being crushed and the pain caused her to trip. She rolled over to see Sesshomaru lunge at her.

"Stop!" Rin yelled throwing her arms up to shield her. "Please Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried as she felt the weight of his body cover hers. Everything went black in that moment. Rin could feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing; not even her own heartbeat.

" _This must be the Netherworld_ ," Rin thought to herself. In an instant pain wracked her body as if she had been struck by lightning.

"Rin!" she heard her name called from a panicked voice. Kagome.

Rin wanted to respond, but her body refused. Her voice was trapped in her throat, her eyelids too heavy to open.

"Damn it!" She heard Inuyasha yell. "What the hell did you do to her?"

A low rumble mixed with a high pitched gurgling was his answer. Rin felt her body being dragged away, the sounds of fighting growing softer.

"Rin!" Kagome called again. "Can you hear me?"

Rin managed a groan. Her voice was still lost. She heard Inuyasha fighting in the distance.

"Hiraikotsu!" was called out clear as a bell followed by the scream of a monster.

" _Sango and Miroku must be here, too_ ," Rin thought. " _Where am I?_ "

"Rin, can you open your eyes?" Kagome asked.

She tried, but her body refused to listen to her once again. She needed to communicate with Kagome somehow. Rin started at her toes trying to get them to move. She was paralyzed by the pain from before, but she managed to get her fingers to twitch. She focused on that trying to get Kagome to understand she was aware.

Rin heard someone running toward her and Kagome. "Rin! Rin!" Her heart skipped a beat; it was Master Jaken's voice. She knew if he was here that must mean Lord Sesshomaru was close by.

"Oh Rin! Please wake up!" Jaken yelled fretfully.

Rin continued to focus on her fingers. She could still her Inuyasha and the others fighting. Kagome grabbed her hand and gasped as Sesshomaru entered the fray. Rin heard his voice call out in a seething tone, "Die," followed by the deafening sound of his sword colliding with and obliterating the monster, its pained screams filling the air.

It was then that Rin was able to move her fingers enough to curl them around Kagome's hand.

Kagome gasped, "Rin?"

There was shuffling around her as she willed herself to open her eyes. She needed to see him. She needed proof that she wasn't still dreaming. She needed to see her Lord Sesshomaru.

"Move aside," came his cool voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken spoke. "It appears Rin is incapacitated."

"She squeezed my hand a moment ago," Kagome said softly as she backed away. "She's fighting."

Rin felt her back being raised against someone. It was unmistakable that Sesshomaru was sitting her up against the inside of his leg, supporting her back with his arm.

"Rin," he said softly.

This time she succeeded in opening her eyes. They fluttered open focusing on a face she knew so well; the purple crescent moon on his forehead, the two magenta stripes on each cheek. Her brown eyes found his gold ones filled with concern for her wellbeing.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she rasped out finally finding her voice.

Without thinking, she willed her exhausted body to wrap her arms around his neck. She felt him stiffen beneath her embrace before slowly wrapping his other arm around her, bringing her in close.

"Rin," he said again. She heard the relief in his voice. She felt something she hadn't felt in years. She was home.


End file.
